


god-like

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riza was a vision.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	god-like

**Author's Note:**

> oral, mild femdom and mild asphyxiation. 
> 
> there is not enough porn for these two. so here we are. roy gets off on getting riza off. that’s it.

Outside, she was Lieutenant Commander Riza Hawkeye. He was Brigadier General Roy Mustang. Even around the house, they often referred to each other while following protocol. It was a habit reinforced by the fact that they were not in any way legally bound, and the military had no idea they were together. Their relationship was illegal. It felt safe and familiar to remain somewhat within protocol. It felt right.

But it had been so many years since they first started to engage romantically that in moments like this, especially on their brief, rare vacations… the lines blurred. Their level of professionalism ebbed and flowed. Right now, all he could see was her. 

Riza was a vision.

Her blonde, well-maintained hair, usually clipped up practically with bangs precisely cut and positioned as to not obstruct her vision, fell in a cascade onto her shoulders, then adhered to the form of her body just beyond her collarbone, grazing the top of her breasts. The black lingerie she wore was nearly all lace and paper-thin where it wasn’t, wrapped around her like it was a part of her skin, bereft of any padding so that it gave way easily to the press of her naturally pert nipples. In the slight, warm light emitted from their bedside lamp, Riza did not look angelic - perhaps she would have if it wasn’t for the intensity of her honey-brown eyes, the symbols and scars on her back, and the put-together air that remained potent around her even when she was relaxed and supposedly vulnerable. Even when her features softened as she laughed in the comfort of her own home, there was something at the core of her, something he had not sensed when he first met her, (but that didn’t really matter, as they were both different people back then, young and without defined character) - that demanded respect. Something that he could not help but try to honor with every interaction he had with her, ever glance, every touch, every breath they shared. Somehow, more so than in her uniform, she commanded power. Not an angel - a God. Riza looked _dangerous._  


Roy was not afraid of her. Not even a bit. Not after what they had endured together, when she had a million chances every day to hurt him if she wanted to, as she had every right to, and instead she guarded him from all the people who had seized their chances. To hurt. Those chances which she had, over the years, accumulated at an exponentially increasing rate as he laid out the contents of his heart to her. No, he was not afraid. Even so, all he really wanted to do was surrender to her. He, in constant pursuit of power, wanted to surrender to a woman who didn’t even have to feel that hunger. Roy was motivated by the need to achieve extrinsic things to solve intrinsic problems, and yet he kept going on making that mistake anyways. Riza was too good for that. The most she ever gained from his submission was a sexual rush, the thrill of a man on his knees and under her protection, an animal pleasure. Roy felt like he was close to something otherworldly, like he was experiencing religion, like he was at the peak of pain and of euphoria. She was the only thing he had ever truly wanted to surrender to.

So, there she was. Barely illuminated by a lightbulb they really needed to replace, digging through their drawers as Roy lay propped up on an elbow and marveled at the way gravity played with her lace-clad breasts when she leaned over slightly in her pursuit of a condom. He had already searched for one, but they were almost out and Roy was very bad at finding things. Riza’s eye never looked past anything. She caught onto things he never did. Including the corner of a condom wrapper, under one of the long drugstore receipts in their nightstand, which he had carelessly missed in a crossroads of a lack of naturally occuring detail-orientation and a mind rendered useless with lust.

“You claim to be pursuing the office of Fuhrer, but you were incapable of shifting this receipt slightly to the left? The condom is right there, sir. ” She playfully took it between her thumb and forefinger, then flung it at him like a shuriken. The sharp edges of the wrapper pricked the skin of his bare chest before it fell onto the mattress with an inaudible thump.

Roy chuckled. “Trying to hurt me? Come on. We have other toys for that.”

“Does it look like i’ve taken any of them out? Keep it within arm's reach.We won’t need it just yet.” He felt her about to climb over the bed, and as he was propped at the edge of it, Roy instinctively laid back to allow for her to seamlessly straddle him, already half-hard just from staring at her. Instead, she climbed over his body and ended up on the right side of the mattress, head resting on her pillow, one hand on the inside of her own thigh and the other beckoning him to come closer. Really, she didn’t even need to gesture at him - Roy was drawn to her like a magnet, and tonight she didn’t tie him up. There was something to be said about being forced (though not against his will) to answer her every beck and call, keep his mouth shut and struggle beneath her as she toyed and teased at him, to tug at restraints and hold back humiliating whines and groans, to be called all sorts of dirty things and to feel his skin sting and his blood rush at the snap of a whip, the slap of a bare hand, the stretch of a strap-on phallus. They both needed to indulge in that play sometimes, to fall into more organized roles in organized scenes. But sometimes, just bodies would do. It wasn’t exactly healthy to slip into the deepest possible subspace every time they fucked. Sometimes, Roy loved to walk right into a more casual submission. And so he did. He rose and shifted over to her side of the mattress, and her hand brushed his cheek right when he was in arm’s reach. She drew him to her, and he leaned over into the chaste, close-mouthed kiss. When Roy pulled away, he looked into her eyes, and opened his mouth to say something - he wasn’t even sure what - before she pulled him back in and Roy got into a more comfortable position on top of her. He shivered at her hand on the small of his back and followed her lips and the hand straddling his cheek. Every time they pulled away for air, they returned to kissing with renewed vigor and increased urgency. Just before Roy pulled back for air a second time, Riza squeezed his ass. 

When she continued groping his backside, Roy threw his head back and couldn’t help but grind down on her a bit. Riza laughed breathlessly. The sound of her laughter, of all things, made his blood pound. He felt her sharp exhale on his skin. “ Wasn’t the plan to take out the strap, but seems to me you might want that. A few minutes of kissing and a squeeze, you’re already like this.” She pressed him down and soon he was grinding on her, rolling his hips in a way that teased her clit just right and had her as eager as he was. The playful air dissipated and gave way to a raw rush of lust as she wordlessly guided him back to his lips, then let her other hand rest on his back. He pressed, teased into her mouth with his tongue, then pulled back and kissed down her jaw and neck, still maintaining a slight grind to relieve the ever-growing pressure in his groin. He bit above her collarbone and felt her back arch in response, then tugged at her bra strap with his teeth. Riza raised her torso so that he could unclasp and slide it off her body with sensual ease. He shifted down, teased her hard nipples with his tongue and no matter how many times they did this it felt like he could spend his entire life worshipping her. The skin of her breasts was so soft and supple that he couldn’t help but nuzzle into her chest a bit and grope her breasts, indulge in the feel of her. Riza’s reactions, especially during foreplay, were subtle - a slight shiver, a fist on her side slightly clenched. Yet again, there was no such thing as subtle for them anymore. Familiarity over the span of many years made every little movement noticeable. Roy was pretty sure he knew her body more than he knew his own, and vice versa. She was getting impatient. “Good boys don’t tease.” The commanding edge of her voice with the feminine yet deep timbre, controlling with a ravenous undertone, made him press against the mattress and feel like he could come just from a minute or two of verbal teasing. Her eyes were unforgiving. Her gaze bore into him. _Hurry up and eat me out already._  


“Maybe I’m not good.” Roy travelled further down her body, still rolling a breast in his hand as his lips grazed the edge of the underwear riding on her hip, then skipped out on where she really needed stimulation. Instead, he teased the insides of her thighs and was immediately hit with a hefty musk, the smell of Riza, the smell of sex. Licking the cloth of her panties and indirectly grazing her clit made Riza clench at the sheets with one hand and run her fingers through his hair with the other, pressing him toward her.

Roy couldn’t really take the teasing anymore himself. He moved to slide off her panties, careful not to tear the delicate, damp and over-priced material. Riza raised her hips to make it easy. He nudged her folds open, decidedly ignoring her clit for a moment to instead tease her open and give a long lick along her folds from the bottom up. He loved how drenched she was, and how that taste never stopped making his head spin. He lapped her and, on the way up, grazed her clit with his tongue, until she was moving her hips and tugging at his hair, even emitting slight, bitten-off whines, searching for more friction. Even like this, when she was literally whining under his ministrations, Roy felt laid bare by her and overwhelmed. The taste, the smell, the sounds - he moaned as he teased a finger into her and curled it into her g-spot, then another, until she was doing more work than he was. Her hips rolled to bear down on his fingers, three of them now, and then press on his tongue to simulate her clit. They went on like that for a while, getting just a bit more noisy with every passing minute, restless with desire. Most of the time, in a more “vanilla” situation like this one, Riza would fall back on the mattress, moan and run her fingers through his hair, rolling her hips slightly. But she was in a mood, and Roy could sense it. “Remember,” she breathed, “two taps if you want out.” Oh, he remembered, but Roy had a feeling whatever came next would suit his _just_ fine. It rarely didn’t. He delighted at the feeling of control slipping away from him as she gripped at his hair just hard enough to hurt and just - oh, fuck - she just rolled her hips on his face, fucked herself on his fingers and tongue until he had to hold her down a bit. He was so ridiculously turned on that by the time she wrapped her legs around him, kept pulling and using him just the way he liked it, Roy was grinding on the mattress with as much intensity as she was riding his face. “You _like_ that, don’t you?” She wasn’t that loud, but she was present, and the words shook him to his core. He knew how he looked - disheveled, blissed out, eyes rolling back a little every time she made a noise, grinding down on the mattress because he couldn’t help it, wholly enthralled with her. It was blissfully humiliating. All he could do was moan in agreement, broken and desperate yet exhilarated. He held onto her thighs for dear life. “God, sir, you look like you’re about to come just from eating me out. Good boy, Roy, good boy, fuck, _ahh-_ ” For the first few pulses of her orgasm, Riza held him close and moaned, just long enough for his brain to go blank from the smothering and the sound of her moaning. He came a few seconds after her, grinding into the mattress like a teenager, and all he could do was groan, squeeze her thighs, lick her through the rest of it until she pushed him away. Every throb of his orgasm felt like a peak within itself as his body shuddered in a state of ecstasy . A few minutes passed before he had the energy to crawl up, rest his head on her chest, play with her hair and just breathe.

He hummed, pleased, as she massaged his head. The world returned to its natural order. “I don’t think we’re going to need that condom,” he breathed, and he felt her chest collapse as she exhaled loudly. Riza’s version of a giggle. 

“Why, that’s unlike you, Brigadier General. No round two? Don’t tell me your libido is declining, because I will refuse to believe you after that show.” Roy didn’t have to look at her face to see her slight smirk.

“I just devoured you, or I was force-fed, I honestly don’t know. I’m tired, and vacation is for sleeping at any and all times. That’s all I have to say, Lieutenant Commander. Oh, and I enjoyed it.”

“I certainly hope you did, or that mess we made would be for nothing.” Riza kneaded at one of his shoulders as she played with his hair. “You should clean your face. It’s very sticky.”

Roy did just that, and by the time he got back but a minute later, Riza seemed half asleep. He resumed their previous position, but not before closing the light and pulling a blanket over them.  
The comfort of their afterglow was his favorite part. It didn’t take long to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> noone talks about how hard it is to write porn in character??? harder than writing other things. anyways, take this. leave any feedback and kudos you may have! i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
